Rouge, la couleur du chaos
by Iferil
Summary: Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort de Gangplank s'est répandu dans Bilgewater, la discorde provoqué allait au-delà de toute mesure. Et si cette annonce n'avait pas été le seul facteur de cette pagaille? Et si ce n'était, en réalité, que l'élément déclencheur d'un sinistre chaos prévu depuis plus longtemps?


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic dans l'univers de League of legends. Celle-ci est dans un registre très différent de la précédente. L'histoire se déroule à peu près en parallèle avec la marée rougeoyante, que je vous conseille vivement de lire ou relire avant de commencer. Je l'ai écrite pendant l'événement que j'avais juste adoré (please, riot, remettez le pont du boucher, je vous en supplie ! ). Enfin voilà. C'est un one-shot, mais si un jour j'ai l'idée d'une suite, hé bien je ferais la suite.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, ça me ferait super plaisir personnellement.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Dans toute la ville retentit le grincement strident du bois. Tous les habitants devinent aussitôt que la marée est basse. La gigantesque porte de bois lutte contre l'eau puis se ferme. Un corps immergé heurte le bois dans un bruit sourd. Une main sort de l'eau et s'agrippe à une aspérité. Les muscles se tendent et une tête émerge, à la recherche d'oxygène. C'est un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il s'agrippe à la porte pour la longer. Sa respiration est rapide, sa progression difficile. Il est ballotté par les remous des vagues qui s'écrasent contre le bois.

Néanmoins, il atteint l'escalier de pierre accessible à marée basse. Il monte sur la première marche, dérape, se rattrape et reprend ses efforts. Il parvient enfin aux quais humides. Il s'écroule au sol, harassé. Lentement, il se retourne sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier sous ses vêtements trempés. Il ouvre les yeux. Le ciel est couvert de nuages gris. Les mouettes surplombent la ville de leurs cris stridents. Le jeune homme en suit une des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaisse derrière un bâtiment. Il inspire profondément, puis se redresse sur le coude, adressant un regard farouche aux passants qui le dévisagent et finisse par détourner les yeux.

Il se met debout avec difficulté et fronce le nez. Il est tout proche des quais-abattoirs et les relents de putréfaction des cadavres qu'on a achevé d'exploiter lui soulèvent le cœur. Il observe autour de lui et reprend ses repères, puis se remet en marche. Il traverse les rues bondés, emprunte des escaliers de bois vermoulu, passent sous des arches humides, s'engage sur des ponts oscillants et finit par s'arrêter devant une vieille maison biscornue, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'altitude. Il toque quatre coups à la porte et attend. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme de taille vient ouvrir.

-Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en le reconnaissant. Entre. »

Le jeune homme pénètre dans les lieux à la suite de l'homme, pas mécontent de se retrouver au chaud et au sec. On lui désigne une chaise sur laquelle il s'assoit.

-Alors ? demanda l'homme en se servant un verre d'alcool.

-Comme sur des roulettes, répond le plus jeune. J'ai mis le bazar à l'entrepôt, ils sont entrés pendant ma diversion. J'ai même réussi à rameuter le propriétaire et la garnison entière.

-Et tu as plongé dans le canal pour leur échapper, à ce que je vois » déduit son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

-En fait, non. Ils s'y sont mis à une dizaine contre moi et il m'ont jeté à l'eau, avoua-t-il.

-Je me disais aussi, remarqua l'homme avec un sourire narquois. Tu n'allais pas te jeter à l'eau alors que tu ne sais pas nager. Comment as-tu fait ? J'ai entendu la porte se fermer.

-Elle s'est fermée juste avant, ça m'a empêché de dériver plus loin.

-Je m'en doutais. Tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, on dirait. Mais s'il y bien une chose que je ne comprends pas chez toi, c'est ta capacité à t'attirer des ennuis. D'où peut bien te venir cette inconscience ? ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Le frisson de l'aventure, sans doute. Tu me connais, Thorben. » répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

À vrai dire, il se serait bien passé d'aller provoquer la garnison qui s'occupait de cet entrepôt, mais en les entendant se vanter d'abriter la plus grande partie des trésors de Gangplank, il s'était énervé et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les embêter un peu. Tout en se faisant passer pour un membre d'un gang ennemi. Il leva les yeux et fixa son employeur. Un des sous-fifres les plus acharnés de Gangplank, le fléau des mers et seigneur incontesté de Bilgewater. S'il savait...

-En tout cas, cette tendance au risque m'est bien utile. » acheva-t-il en même temps qu'il finissait son verre.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-Combien de temps reste-t-il avant d'aller chercher le butin ? demanda le jeune homme, mentionnant une autre affaire en cours.

-Oh, une demie-heure, au moins. »

Il hocha la tête, salua son hôte et prit congé de lui.

En sortant, ils se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Pas une grosse averse, mais un petit crachin. Le genre de crachin interminable qui semble insignifiant au début mais fini par vous pénétrer jusqu'à l'os. À Bilgewater, tous les habitants était capable de reconnaître chaque nuance de pluie. Le jeune homme arrêta un instant son regard sur le pont du boucher et sa porte massive, qu'il avait heurté tout à l'heure.

Depuis quelques temps, des combats se déroulaient sur le ponts, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Pas que ça dérangent les habitants, au contraire, ils appréciaient beaucoup cette nouveauté. Mais peu savait la raison de ces combats et cela avait tendance à aiguiser leur méfiance.

-Mauvais pour les affaires de Thorben, ça... » marmonna le jeune homme.

Qui disait méfiance disait surveillance renforcée. Et qui disait surveillance disait plus de difficultés à percer les défenses des marchands. Mais pour lui c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait à provoquer. La méfiance amenait le conflit, et le conflit se répétait de lui-même.

Ces derniers temps, il y avait dans l'air des relents de vieux secrets et d'anciennes rancunes. Il savait que bientôt la ville allait basculer dans le chaos qui bouillonnait. Il frémit et se ressaisit. Ses brefs instants de réflexion étaient toujours de mauvaise augure, mais celui-ci n'annonçait qu'une rupture, un bouleversement qui pouvait tout aussi bien lui être bénéfique. Il se balada encore un peu dans les quartiers, en alerte, stimulé par la brise salée qui lui fouettait le visage mais surtout le fait qu'il s'était un peu trop approché du territoire de ceux qu'il avait provoquer un peu plus tôt. Les crochets gantés, où quelque chose comme ça. Le gang le plus fidèle de Gangplank.

-Non, attends, pas les crochets gantés...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'arrêtant en pleine rue. Je crois que je confond avec les aiguilles. Oui, c'est ça, les aiguilles gantés...Nan, ça doit être les crochets. Bah, peu importe, éluda-t-il d'un revers de main. Je redemanderai à mon père la prochaine fois que je le verrais. »

Il se rendit compte que l'heure tournait et reprit sa marche. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes. Il partit en direction du lieu de rendez-vous sous la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité.

-Pas sûr qu'on puisse tout récupérer avec un temps pareil... »

Il arriva bientôt à un endroit surélevé et plutôt bien dissimulé aux yeux des curieux. C'était le balcon d'une bâtisse en ruine, coincé au milieu de plusieurs autres maisons et accessible uniquement par ses dernières. À la rambarde du balcon avait été fixée une poulie. La corde qu'elle soutenait se perdait sur les toits, son parcours soigneusement établi afin que personne ne puisse le voir.

-Pas trop tôt ! fit un homme adossé à la rambarde, sûrement son complice pour cette combine. 5 minutes de plus et on commençait sans toi ! »

Le jeune voleur jeta un regard dédaigneux à son interlocuteur. Jamais il n'avait été en retard. Son horloge interne était d'une précision redoutable, presque mécanique.

-Bon, alors ton boulot, c'est de faire tourner la corde pendant que je prends la cargaison et de me prévenir quand il y aura du grabuge. Surtout, tu restes discret. Si la corde grince une seule fois, ou si un seul sac tombe...prévint l'homme d'un air sinistre en agitant un couteau sous son nez.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, affirma le jeune voleur sans se démonter. Tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi. »

L'homme hocha la tête. Même si le gamin était beau parleur, il ne se laisserait pas embobiner. Au moindre faux-pas, il serait dans son dos. Il détourna le regard et fixa un promontoire éloigné. Bientôt une torche s'alluma à cet endroit, signal qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Le plus jeune prit la corde en main et commença à tirer. Il progressait lentement, mais sa prise était assurée et il ne provoquait aucun à-coup. Son acolyte, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il savait faire son travail.

Bientôt, les premiers sacs de toile apparurent. Il s'en empara rapidement, sans faire le moindre bruit ni entrechoquer leur contenu. Très vite une routine prudente s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le dernier sac soit récupéré et que plus rien n'arrivait. Le plus vieux sortit son couteau et trancha la corde, qu'il récupéra. Puis il chargea son camarade et lui-même, forcé tout de même d'en laisser une grande partie sur place. Les bras remplis du larcins de leurs camarades, ils quittèrent les lieux pour rallier le point de rendez-vous, traversant le dédale de rues obscures sous la pluie désormais battantes et les rafales de vent.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, dans l'arrière-boutique d'une échoppe abandonnée. Deux personnes étaient là, deux hommes robustes aux visages burinés par le sel. L'un avait un bandeau sur l'œil et l'autre une longue estafilade sur la joue. Rares étaient les pirates qui n'avaient pas de preuves de leur vie agitée. Ce genre de cicatrice étaient de celles qu'on exhibe fièrement pour prouver sa valeur.

Ils déchargèrent les deux arrivants et commencèrent à tout ranger dans une cave dont la trappe était bien dissimulée. Ils repartirent, toujours sans un mot, cette fois accompagnés du borgne. Ils firent le trajet encore deux fois, rapidement, jusqu'à ce que tous les sacs soient déposés. Ils verrouillèrent l'accès à la cave, le balafré la cachant dans une poche caché de sa veste. Ils se séparèrent, toujours sans échanger une seule parole. Dans ce métier, le silence était d'or et synonyme de sécurité. Sauf si on vous achetait votre langue. La fidélité était une affaire de monnaie et de pouvoir.

Traversé par ces réflexions, le jeune homme faillit perdre de vue le balafré. Il le suivit en silence, veillant scrupuleusement à ne faire aucun bruit. Il collait à son rythme, se rapprochant lentement de lui. Une fois assez prêt, il tendit furtivement la main et s'empara de la clé avec un rictus de satisfaction. Il ralentit, avant de se fondre dans la foule pour retourner à la maison de son commanditaire.

Le pirate ne s'était rendu compte d'absolument rien. La nuit tombait, bien que cela ne change pas grand-chose par ce temps, mais il doutait que son hôte soit en train de dormir. Effectivement, lorsqu'il frappa, Thorben lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

-Deux fois dans la même journée ? s'amusa-t-il. On dirait que tu m'apprécie.

-C'est toi qui as réclamé ma présence. » le corrigea-t-il.

Son interlocuteur reprit un visage plus sérieux puis le fit entrer.

-Alors ?

-Exactement comme prévu, répondit le jeune homme en sortant la clé de sa poche. Ils se sont servis de la cachette que tu leur as donné. Et ils ont rendez-vous après-demain pour partager le butin.

-Qui ne sera déjà plus là ! s'esclaffa l'homme. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Un bon travail que celui-ci ! Détrousser des petits pilleurs minables sans groupe est tellement amusant. Ha ! Ha! Ha ! »

Il rit encore un moment, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de sa cage thoracique.

-Gangplank sera satisfait de mon tribu de ce mois-ci. Parlons plus sérieusement, fit-il enfin. Que veux-tu pour ta part ? Tu es celui qui a le plus travaillé, je me sens d'humeur à marchander.

-Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment...fit le jeune homme en souriant. D'abord, au moins mille serpents d'argent. J'ai les oreilles fines, je sais que je ne demande même pas le cinquième de ce qu'il y a en réalité.

-Intéressant...réagit l'homme avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Je serais intéressé si tu avait un couteau de qualité. J'ai dû sacrifier la mien il n'y a pas si longtemps pour une combine, et il me manque. Et surtout... »

Il se pencha vers son commanditaire qui tendit l'oreille.

-La tête de Niklas sur un plateau d'argent, ça, ça me plairait. »

Thorben écarquilla les yeux, très surpris. Le sourire malsain sur le visage du jeune voleur lui déplaisait. Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois totalement inconscient et sournoisement sûr de lui.

-Tu demandes la mort d'un de mes hommes. Tu as conscience de ça ?

-Un de tes hommes ? ricana le plus ne crois pas si mal dire...

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Un léger sourire figé sur le visage, il sortit du revers de son manteau un papier, qu'il tendit à l'homme.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Thorben en le lisant.

-Une mission pour Niklas. De la part de Miss Fortune.

-Tu veux dire qu'il travaille pour la chasseuse de prime ? Insensé! Tous mes hommes sont fidèles à Gangplank !

-Lis, et tu verras. »

Il parcourut l'écrit des yeux, un frisson glacé parcourant son échine.

-Oui. Je reconnais l'écriture de cette femme, et la signature de Niklas. Comment est-tu entré en possession de ce document ?

-Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas du tout Niklas, et ces derniers temps je l'ai trouvé suspect. Je me suis juste introduit chez lui et j'ai trouvé ceci. »

Le jeune homme partit en arrière pour s'adosser à sa chaise. Il sonda le visage du plus vieux, détectant tous les signes qu'il attendait alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un rictus de fierté lorsqu'il le vit lever la tête, de la détermination dans les yeux.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il meurt ? »

Le jeune homme ménagea son effet avant de lâcher :

-Jeté dans le bassin des traîtres. Offert en pâture aux requins et aux rats des quais. Voilà ce qu'il lui faudrait. »

Le bassin des traître, comme son nom l'indiquait, était une fosse remplie d'eau où pataugeaient des monstres marins à jeun. Régulièrement, lorsqu'on découvrait un traître dans les rangs de Gangplank, des spectacles étaient donnés où on voyait le malheureux offert en repas aux bêtes affamés. C'était un mort assez horrible, et peu de gens souhaitait le subir. Une des nombreuses raisons qui attachaient les hommes de Gangplank à leur chef.

-Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? Je ne pense pas que tu veux te servir de ce document et en finir ainsi.

-Non, effectivement. J'ai un plan tout prêt dans ma tête, qui pourrait t'intéresser. Prends un objet qui appartient à Gangplank. Laisse-moi faire croire à Niklas qu'il appartient à Miss Fortune. Puis laisse-le dans un entrepôt de Gangplank. J'ai des contacts chez Miss Fortune qui pourront lui ordonner d'aller le chercher. Je m'occuperais de le prendre sur le fait.

-Tu as déjà tout prévu ? Tu m'as tout l'air de tramer quelque chose.

-Sa mort, rien de plus. »

L'autre le sonda du regard, extrêmement sérieux, sans que le garçon cille une seule fois.

-Très bien. Reviens ici à la même heure. Si tu ne t'ai pas trompé avec ce document, tu auras tout ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser ce qui arriverait dans le cas contraire. Il congédia le jeune homme d'un geste de la main et celui-ci se leva pour le quitter. À l'extérieur, la nuit était définitivement tombée. La pluie avait cessé, mais le ciel restait couvert et menaçant. Ses bottes martelant les pavés froids, un large sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa engloutir par la ville.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il avait autre chose à faire, comme prévenir un grand nombre de gens des événements à venir. Cette nuit-là, il ne cessa de parler à chacun d'une manière différente, tissant une complexe toile de mots en liguant les uns contre les autres. Niklas allait mourir pour avoir volé Gangplank, les crochets se chargeraient de ça. Mais d'autres allaient recevoir une autre version de l'histoire, et chercher à venger leur confrères, il veillerait à cela. Cette nuit-là, il travailla à la ruine de Bilgewater avec acharnement, allumant la mèche d'une bombe trop longtemps enfouie, faisant ressurgir à la surface toutes les rancœurs, les vengeance inachevées qu'il trouvait.

Cette nuit-là, son immense projet entrait dans son dernier acte. Le décor était en place, les acteurs fin prêts, il ne manquait plus que les rideaux s'ouvrent.

Il dormit durant la journée, à peine quelques heures, dans le grenier d'un entrepôt en mauvaise état.

Le soleil traversa le ciel dans une lenteur exaspérante. L'impatience rendait le jeune voleur fébrile. Lorsque l'heure fut enfin venue, il se força à rester impassible. Il frappa à la porte, et Thorben apparut. Il le fit entrer, le visage grave. Il le fit asseoir juste en face de lui, et poussa devant son sac qui tinta agréablement, ainsi qu'un poignard dont la garde était finement ouvragée au motifs d'arbres. Le jeune homme souri. Il avait atteint son but.

-Voici ce que tu m'as demandé. À toi de t'offrir la tête de ton ennemi. »

Les deux voleurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Tout est déjà prêt, dit le jeune voleur. Il ne manque plus que la dague soit en place.

-Je l'ai confié à quelqu'un que tu connais, avec une cicatrice sur le dos de la main dans le sixième entrepôt, contacte-le pour savoir où elle sera exactement.

-Combien as-tu mis de personne à sa garde ?

-Suffisamment pour lui poser quelques problèmes, je pense.

-Très bien. Je serais à l'intérieur. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter des détails, toute la nuit, comme deux complices, d'égal à égal.

Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Niklas passa une main sur l'anneau de son oreille. Ce travail était d'une simplicité effarante à l'explication. Récupérer un joyau appartenant à Miss Fortune dans l'entrepôt de Gangplank. Mais elle se révélait bien pus ardue que prévu. Il fit discrètement le tour du bâtiment. Six hommes à sa garde de nuit, et un réseau qu'il connaissait bien. Pourquoi, Diable ?! Pourquoi ai-t-il fallu qu'un abruti fasse une erreur stupide et qu'il lui faille aller chercher la dague ici, alors qu'il était censé être loyal au fléau des mers ?

Il soupira. Vraiment, cette femme le fatiguait. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être proposé pour infiltrer les hommes de Gangplank. À vrai dire, après cette dernière affaire, il allait couper les ponts et livrer tout ce qu'il savait à Gangplank.

Son expression lasse fut remplacée par un sourire de fierté. Il savait comment il allait entrer. Il entreprit d'entrer en mouvement. Caché dans une ruelle sombre à proximité, il se détacha du mur. Il écarta sa cape pour s'emparer d'un grappin à sa ceinture. Personne ne savait qu'il en possédait un. Il le fit silencieusement tournoyer, les yeux plissés de concentration, pour le lancer avec efficacité. Le crochet ripa un instant puis s'encocha dans une prise. Il tira sur la corde pour vérifier sa solidité, puis commença son ascension.

Une fois sur le toit, il s'aplatit sur les bois. Les gardes ne montraient aucun signe d'attention. Il souri. Décrochant son grappin, il hésita avant de le réenrouler, retrouvant le point stratégique qu'il avait repérer. Traversant le toit, il se retrouva en face d'un trou dans le toit de l'entrepôt. _C'est trop bête,_ songea-t-il. Personne n'avait jamais songé à le réparer, et celui-ci lui serait bénéfique aujourd'hui. Il lança son grappin, qui alla crocheter le bord du trou. Il en attacha l'autre bout à un morceau de bois qui dépassait du toit où il était. Le bois, à Bilgewater, était un matériau de base rare.

Ces îles n'étaient pas vraiment propices au développement de grand arbres épais, et bien souvent les maisons étaient construites avec celui provenant des épaves de bateaux, ce qui leur donnait un aspect très biscornu, et offrait bien plus de prises. Niklas vérifia que la corde était bien tendue puis posa le pieds dessus. Il inspira fortement et s'élança. Il courut sur la corde pendant quelques mètres, tel un funambule, puis atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté. Par précaution, il laissa le grappin en position et se pencha au-dessus du trou.

Malheureusement, il ne distingua aucune poutre de charpente pouvant lui être salutaire pour descendre. Il grogna une nouvelle fois contre celui qui avait fait l'erreur monumentale de laisser le joyau ici. Il déroula une autre corde, l'attacha de son mieux et se glissa dans l'entrepôt. Le trou du toit laissait passer un cercle de lumière lunaire qui perçait la pénombre. Il resta un instant immobile, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Comme il n'entendait rien, il commença à fouiller les lieux.

Il n'osa faire beaucoup de bruit au début, se contentant de survoler du regard. Puis il s'enhardit et fit un examen plus poussé. Il souleva, repoussa, écarta pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes un grand nombre d'objets avant d'enfin mettre la main dessus. Le joyau. La propriété de Miss Fortune qu'il devait rendre à son propriétaire au plus vite.

-Enfin, je t'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il.

-Et qu'as-tu donc trouvé, Niklas ? »

Il sursauta violemment en entendant la voix, un choc d'adrénaline le faisant regarder partout autour de lui avec panique.

-Monte-toi ! grogna-t-il.

-Je suis juste là. »

Une étincelle attira son regard et il vit quelqu'un mettre le feu à une allumette, dans les hauteurs. I leva les yeux et reconnut aussitôt celui qui l'avait interpellé.

-Toi...gronda-t-il à l'adresse du jeune voleur, qui était tranquillement assis sur une poutre de la charpente.

-Eh bien, je vois que tu as l'intention de dépouiller ton maître. Sais-tu que cet entrepôt appartient à Gangplank ?

-Je le sais. Mais ce joyau ne lui appartient pas. Il est à Miss Fortune. Tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que moi.

-En es-tu si sûr ? Jette un œil, il doit bien y avoir une signature. »

Niklas baissa les yeux sur le joyau, et vit avec effroi le signe de Gangplank gravé sur l'objet.

-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as gravé ça ! dit-il, suant de frayeur. Je dois quand même la ramener !

-Vas-y, si tu y arrive. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas.

-Descends pour m'en empêcher !

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin, assura-t-il alors que la flamme s'éteignait. Il me suffit de faire...ça. »

Avec un frisson d'horreur, Niklas entendit le bruit du crissement entre le bois et le fer, et quelques secondes plus tard le fracas violent d'un coffre qui tombe et son contenu se répandant sur le sol. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes. Il eut la présence d'esprit de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais il se fit rattraper, inéluctablement. Alors qu'on l'emmenait criant son innocence, une silhouette se déplaça sur la charpente et retourna à l'air libre en empruntant la corde de Niklas.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mon cher ennemi. Je suis devenu un tel spécialiste dans l'imitation que mêmes les gardes prendront ce joyau pour une propriété de Gangplank. »

Il récupéra le grappin comme un butin personnel et redescendit dans les rues. Il était temps d'aller ouvrir les rideaux.

Il traversa la ville sans hésitation. Pourquoi en aurait-il ? Rien ici ne lui échappait. Pendant de longues minutes, seulement accompagné par le cri des mouettes et le ressac de la mer, il parvint à son but. Il atteignit les quais, avant de monter dans un bateau. Il salua les membres de l'équipage qu'il croisait, tout en se dirigeant vers la cabine du capitaine. Il entra sans frapper. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait deviner deux silhouettes. La première était devant lui, face à la porte, derrière un bureau massif. La seconde, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne savait pas déjà qu'elle était là.

-Je suis venu donner des nouvelles, annonça-t-il.

-Je t'écoute, lui répondit la première silhouette d'une voix féminine, allumant une lampe qui éclaira son visage sombre.

-Niklas s'est fait attrapé. Il avait bien l'intention de nous trahir. Les crochets vont bientôt l'amener au bassin des traîtres, le groupe de Niklas est déjà au courant, ils son prêt pour les hostilités. Toute la ville est sur des charbons ardents et n'attends plus qu'un signal pour s'embraser.

-Parfait. » fit la silhouette.

Elle se mit à murmurer, si doucement qu'il ne perçut presque pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Enfin...après quinze ans d'attente, tout ce déroule comme prévu.. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant.

-...Qu'en ai-t-il de Graves et Twisted Fate ?

-Ils sont tombés bêtement dans le panneau, éluda-t-elle. Toutes mes félicitations, jeune homme. Tu as brillamment rempli ta mission. Ton habileté à semer la discorde est à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais.

-C'est trop d'honneur de vous servir. » assura-t-il en baissant brièvement la tête.

Miss Fortune laissa un léger sourire naître sur son visage. Oui, ce jeune homme était un allié capable, et elle n'était pas mécontente de l'avoir de son côté. Il était dangereux.

-Rafen. » appela-t-elle.

La deuxième silhouette émergea de la pénombre derrière la porte sans un bruit.

-Oui, miss Fortune ?

-Récompense ton fils comme il se doit. Il m'a été d'une grande aide. »

Rafen hocha la tête, et le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Ils marchèrent en silence, le jeune homme hésitant à prendre la parole.

-Père...

-Oui ?

-Es-tu fier de moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Son visage avait l'expression du jeune garçon qu'il aurait dû être des années de cela. Rafen s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

-Oui, mon fils. En tant que membre de cet équipage, tu as fait tes preuves. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme alors qu'ils reprenaient la marche.

-J'ai une autre question : quel est le nom complet des crochets, déjà ? Je pense chaque fois aux crochets gantés mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas ça. »

Il ne doutait pas que son père serait capable de répondre à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, à vrai dire. Les crochets cramés, je crois ? Peu importe. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

***(*)***

Voilà voilà ! Je sais, y avait plein d'OCs, j'aime bien mettre plein de personnages. Et on ne connaît même pas le nom du personnage principal, mouahaha...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

À la prochaine !


End file.
